


Taking The Long Way Home

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars), thesuperriley



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperriley/pseuds/thesuperriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jack get lost on their way to a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to 'Taking The Long Way Home' by 5 Seconds of Summer.

After moving into a house together and living there for a good few weeks, Jack would have thought that he and Ryan would have already memorised the route to Geoff’s house, or even back to the office so they could work their way from there. But the pair of them had taken those few weeks off of work and spent them together, simply basking in the elated feeling from being newly married.

But, as evident by how Ryan was biting his lip in concentration while he scanned the signs for _some_ clue as to where they were, they hadn’t.

“You have no idea where you’re going, do you?” Jack asked, a fond smirk on his face as Ryan drove past the same gas station for the second time.

“Uhh, of _course_ I know where I’m going, I’m not stupid.” Ryan insisted indignantly, tightening his hands on the steering wheel a little bit more. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you’re as bad of a backseat driver as your mother.”

Jack laughed and shook his head, letting Ryan continue to drive in the slowly darkening evening light.

Half an hour later, Ryan had to turn on the headlights when they still weren’t at Geoff’s house for the fancy dinner party that he and Griffon, Jack and Ryan, and Michael and Lindsay had planned to go on together.

“You really have no idea where you’re going, do you?” Jack asked again, almost feeling bad when Ryan sighed in resignation and let the tension fall from his shoulders.

“No, we’re _really_ fucking lost.” He admitted, a hint of embarrassment to his voice as he pulled over on the side of the otherwise empty road to look on his phone in a vain attempt at finding where they were – but there was no luck as neither of them had signal wherever they were.

“Dammit Ryan, we’re gonna miss the dinner party.” Jack said teasingly, although he knew it would mean Ryan would end up letting off some steam, and then he would eventually calm down once again. Tensions had been high ever since they got in the stuffy car; Jack was practically craving for _something_ to happen.

Ryan turned in his seat to face Jack, who awaited Ryan’s outburst patiently. “If we’d bought that stupid GPS system for this car that was in no way built for off-road, even though we live along the rockiest fuckin’ road in Texas, perhaps we’d _be_ at the dinner party. There’s not even any signal for me to call Geoff and let him know we’re gonna be late; hell, we’re probably not even gonna make it at all! And now we’re stuck in the sweltering Texas heat in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere with a lukewarm bottle of wine in the back and we’re both wearing so much cologne that if we don’t roll our windows in a minute I’m pretty sure we’re both gonna suffocate. And maybe you were right, maybe I should’ve let you drive, but it looks like it’s too late for that n-”

Jack changed his mind, he needed to shut Ryan up, so he reached over and grabbed his husband by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a firm kiss.

Only when Jack felt Ryan relax against him did he break the kiss, Ryan immediately asking “what was that for?” A confused look on his face made it hard for Jack to not lean in and kiss him again.

“Honestly? I’d get lost and drive forever with you, our car rides are perfect; we talk about nothing and usually end up making out when the traffic’s shit.” Jack confessed, smiling softly at Ryan who continued to be confused. “I guess we’re just taking the long way home, and I have no arguments about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
